


How not to raise your teenage vampire

by Bonniebird



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystic Falls is under attack, or so the group thought until Damon catches a nameless girl causing havoc. having no choice but to take responsibility of the girl the group have to balance their day to day live and a vampire girl with a very Damon like attitude.<br/>Some mature themes through out!!!</p><p>BonnieXDamon<br/>MeredithXSage <br/>StefanXElena                                         (Based on the books)<br/>MattXCaroline</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You have a lot to learn

Damon had given up tracking the vampire who had been stealing from the blood banks and feeding on the locals every now and then. At first they had been convinced they were under attack from another vampire or someone was trying to expose the vampires of mystic falls.

 

 

"Whisky." Damon grunted at the bar tender, his whisky was handed to him by the teen who looked up and smiled flirtatiously as he set eyes on a young girl at the other end of the bar. The girl was slender and elegant, she had an air about her that reminded Damon of himself. Her round childlike face was flawless which was odd for a child her age, the vampire thought to himself.

 

 

He raised an eyebrow when she glanced around and smiled when she thought no one was watching her. The bar tender returned with a bottle of fizzy pop making the girl smile to herself. After he'd flirted with her for a while she rolled her eyes and set her bottle down, jumping off the bar stool.

 

 

"Hey you didn't pay." The boy said frowning at the bar as if he was checking to see if she'd left money on the side. Damon rolled his eyes, is was quite clear the girl had no money so he pulled his wallet out of his pocket. He didn't want some spoiled girl ruining his afternoon.

 

 

"My drinks are on the house." The girl said darkly as she gazed into the boys eyes. For a moment Damon was caught by surprise and he froze waiting for something to happen.

 

 

"Your drinks are on the house." The boy replied in a monotone voice. The girl smiled and wiped a thin trickle of blood from her nose before hurrying out into the street. Damon hurried after the girl and watched her jump from one shaded spot to the other, she was testing how long she could stand under the sun as she went along.

 

 

Damon sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket dialling Stefan who was probably at the library with Elena. Stefan's impatient sigh answered Damon's call.

 

 

"What do you want Damon?" Stefan snapped impatiently wanting to get back to finding out who was in town as quickly as possible.

 

 

"I found her." Was all Damon said before hanging up. He would have said something sarcastic but the girl was now standing under the sun sizzling, alarming a large number of humans around her.

 

 

He gripped her waist and pulled her down an alleyway before using his vampire speed to move the stunned vampire into an abandoned warehouse. Once he set her down the child bared her fangs at the elder who did the same, his sheer power being enough to force the girl to submit almost instinctively.

 

 

"You need to be more careful, didn't your maker teach you anything?" Damon snapped at her. She didn't reply but began inspecting her surroundings looking for a way out. She lay eyes on a long plank of wood that had been broken off at one end, Damon could see the thought going through her head and waited for her to reach for it.

 

 

She tried to flicker like he had done but found she merely moved a few inches. Damon felt anger developing deep down, this wasn't just a fledgling vampire, this was a child who'd been abandoned by her maker. Most vampires stayed together, teaching the younger or newer vampires what they would need to survive. But occasionally vampires were left on their own and found pretty humans, turned them and then abandoned them when they realised just how much work it was to stop the young vampires from spiralling into a 'ripper' faze.

 

 

"What's a maker?" The girl asked curiously, she watched carefully as Damon stepped through the sun without being harmed by the sun.

 

 

"The person who turned you." Damon said softly, once he closed the gap between them he gripped the girls face in his hand causing her to bare her fangs and snarl at him. He tilted her head and could see from the black colour of her veins, which should normally be a dark pinkish colour, she hadn't been feeding properly.

 

 

"I woke up in a motel room." She said once Damon let go of her face, she narrowed her eyes when Stefan slid the door open letting the slowly fading sunlight fill the room.

 

 

"Who is she?" Stefan asked his brother as he closed the door and ran to his side using vampire speed. Damon growled when the girl twitched like she was going to attack Stefan causing her to back down.

 

 

"She won't know, her maker left her in a motel." Damon sighed. Stefan handed his brother a lapis lazuli ring with the Salvatore crest. The girl eyed the ring carefully but when Damon held up his hand showing that he was wearing a similar ring she let him drop it into her hand.

 

 

"Damon, we're going to have to tell the elders they might be able to find her maker." Stefan said making his brother chuckle at the hopeful tone in his voice.

 

 

"What are the chances of her maker actually taking her back?" Damon said knowing that if they didn't take her in she'd move onto someone else territory and get herself killed, either by the vampires in that area or by the elders for not having a maker.

 

 

Stefan sighed in defeat, at least they found out the threat wasn't as bad as they thought. He watch his brother eye the girl and begin to explain how living in Mystic Falls would work, it was odd to see his brother trying to be calm and friendly it was almost amusing.

 

 

*****

 

 

"Hi I'm Bonnie." A friendly red headed girl bounced across the room towards Damon's new vampire. He pulled Bonnie out of her way as the luscious sent of a pure blooded witch filled the fledglings nostrils and her eyes slide to a dark black colour. The red head gripped onto Damon who held the snarling monster at arm's length until she had control of herself again, she frowned and sniffed at Bonnie again tilting her head like a confused dog.

 

 

"What is she?" The girl asked Damon who reluctantly lowered his arms but didn't allow his fledgling any closer.

 

 

"A witch, druid, that's why she smells that good." The older vampire smirked to himself when Bonnie blushed a deep red. He nodded to the living room and directed the girl to sit down while he discussed what they were going to do with her in the other room.

 

 

"We have to give her a name." Bonnie said loudly when Stefan and Damon began arguing.

 

 

"Zeta." Damon said simply making Stefan look quickly at the girl before he realised his brother meant the phrase as a name.

 

 

"You want to call her little girl... assuming she learns Italian do you not think she'll resent you for such a menial name?" Stefan asked with a chuckle as the group glanced into the living room where the small girl was sat in her seat not moving like Damon had ordered.

 

 

"Well she is a little girl." Elena said simply looking up at her boyfriend who nodded. Damon left the room and sat on the coffee table so he could face the girl.

 

 

"We're calling you Zeta... you're not old enough to live without a vampire elder..." He growled slightly when Zeta cut him off.

 

 

"You said I won't age... I have to live with you forever?" She whined at him clearly not liking the idea of being stuck with the grumpy vampire.

 

 

"As I was trying to explain, when you're a few hundred years old you'll be allowed to go as far away from me as you like." Damon snapped, he hoped he wouldn't have to explain for a second time to the girl about how the vampire's levels worked. He'd explained to her on the way back to the boarding house that she would be seen as the bottom rank of vampires as she wasn't more than a few months old in the eyes of most vampires.

 

 

"So... eventually I won't have to live with you." Zeta asked quickly, Damon nodded but didn't tell her that after hundreds of years most vampire became attached to a human family and liked to watch over them or felt safer within their homeland so their brood mates could help keep them safe.

 

 

"Yes, but you have a lot to learn before then." Damon said thinking of how he'd not only have to teach her what a modern vampire would need to know but the etiquette of an elder vampire to.


	2. Do you ever miss sleeping?

"Again." Damon snapped at Zeta who began hesitantly pressing the keys of the grand piano that took up most of the small back room. Damon had spent weeks drilling her on old fashioned manners and the way she should behave if he ever introduced her to another vampire.

 

 

"Damon please enough she's awful." Stefan groaned as he stumbled into the back room looking hungry and tired. Zeta thought Stefan had a point she'd been playing since four in the morning and she was still just a bad as she had been when Damon started teaching her.

 

 

Damon muttered in agreement telling them that she'd need to practice more before leaving her to go and get himself a meal. Once Stefan was sure Damon was far enough away from the house he pointed to the piano and corrected Zeta's mistakes and had her playing rather well within ten minutes.

 

 

"He was never very good at the piano... he's an excellent marksman." Stefan said as if that was something impressive.

 

 

"I'm great at candy crush." Zeta offered her brood mate excitedly, shrugging when Stefan frowned at her. Elena skipped into the room dragging Stefan away leaving Zeta to wonder around the boarding house in an attempt to find something to do.

 

 

*****

 

 

Damon watched Zeta selecting her prey carefully, he'd spent the first twenty minutes of their 'night out' to instruct her on how to successfully 'catch' a meal. Damon was impressed by how quickly she managed to gain one of her victim's attention but her confidence quickly faltered when his friends joined him. She glanced back to Damon and frowned unsure what to do, the vampire winked and smirked at the girl who quickly caught onto what he was hinting at.

 

 

She carefully dropped her drink pretending to be flustered and awkward, eventually the boy invited her to go with him and his friends. She agreed and followed him out to his car. Damon didn't need to move from his seat to know that she'd managed to find a way to feed, his superior hearing picked up on the boy gasping for air making the vampire grumble.

 

 

"Stop... ZETA." Damon shouted as he climbed into the back of the boys beaten up car and forced Zeta's jaw open so he could pry her off the boy. Once she'd let go of him he sank his fangs into the boys neck, making Zeta hiss at him with irritation as her teacher took a deep gulp. He pulled away and gripped her face guiding her so her fangs found the holes he'd made.

 

 

He watched her carefully not trusting the near starving girl to pull away in time, she became more engrossed in feeding and let a loose growl fill the car as Damon pulled her hair out of her way making him chuckle. He was surprised when she stopped feeding on her own licking the fresh blood from her lips like a child, she smiled at Damon and slumped into the seat sleepily.

 

 

*****

 

 

Damon was sat staring into the fire in front of him while he rolled a glass of whisky in his hand. Bonnie jumped down the last few steps and skipped through the room smiling brightly at Damon making the vampire's lust resurface. He liked to avoid the adorable red head, she was small and dainty things that would make him seem weak.

 

 

"She doesn't seem very powerful." Zeta said coming in from the garden in a white tank top and baggy pyjama bottoms. She smiled and sat next to her mentor who nodded, they both watch Bonnie carefully as she skipped back upstairs while she munched on a sandwich and hummed to herself. She froze and turned to face the two vampires when she realized they were staring.

 

 

"Can I help you two?" she asked suspiciously, she liked Damon but sometimes he tried to convince her to do things she didn't really feel comfortable with.

 

 

"I could think of a few things Redbird." Damon said with a smirk as he wiggled his eyebrows and flashed his fangs. He chuckled when his little witch blushed deeply, hurrying away to her room leaving the two vampires to laugh at her reaction.

 

 

They were quiet for a long time but the silence wasn't awkward, it was the sort of silence that breed ideas or created questions.

 

 

"Do you remember what it was like to sleep?" Zeta asked Damon quietly as Bonnie, Elena and Meredith's even heart beats filled their ears. Damon looked over at Zeta who was gazing up at the ceiling sadly as if she missed sleeping.

 

 

"Sometimes I wish we could sleep... occasionally if your weak you can shut your body down long enough to recover which feels like sleeping." He added recalling the time he'd spent between death and life until Bonnie and Elena called him back. Zeta huffed and began twisting her ring while she thought over what he'd said.

 

 

"What do I do instead of sleeping?" She asked, Damon didn't answer for a while unsure if she really wanted an answer. After a while he beaconed her over to a side door that was locked and pulled out a heavy metal key from his pocket, the door swung open to reveal a room with no windows filled with books. Nothing else. Just shelves and shelves of books.

 

 

Damon left the girl reading and went to see if he could wind up Bonnie who was pottering around in his room looking for something on his drawers.

 

 

******

 

 

"Can I help you Redbird... I can hear what you're doing from down stairs." Damon said chuckling darkly when Bonnie jumped and blushed deeply. She shook her head and attempted to dodge past him but he lent across the door effectively blocking her escape.

 

 

"I bet Matt fifty dollars I could find an embarrassing old picture of you." Bonnie muttered feeling a little ashamed of herself for stooping to Matt's level of playful shaming. Damon sauntered over to a high shelf by his window and slid a small pocket sized painting of himself out of the pages of an old book.

 

 

"You owe me." Damon said slyly. He wasn't going to tell his Redbird what she owed him seeing as he could use the favour for anything. She smiled and thanked him promising to give him the picture back tomorrow evening and awkwardly stumbled out of the room leaving the vampire to bask in her scent that filled the room.


	3. A new Hobby and the stranger

Damon raised an eyebrow as Zeta thundered through the boarding house followed by and irritated Stefan who was in quick pursuit of the fledgling as she tossed her school bag to the ground and growled in frustration. Damon stopped Stefan as he closed in on Zeta who took the interruption as her chance to escape.

 

 

"She nearly killed Caroline." Stefan hissed at Damon, neither vampire was overly fond of the coppery haired girl but she was still part of their little group which irritated Damon a little. He'd spent an entire day drilling it into her head that humans who were bonded with vampires were off limits but clearly it hadn't snuck in.

 

 

"I'll talk to her, just stop chasing her like she being hunted." Damon hissed quietly and turned, vanishing up the stairs to find the little vampire spread out in the centre of her lavish bed. She growled deeply when Damon approached her but flinched when his response was a deep authoritative roar that had Stefan on edge from his seat in the living room.

 

 

"It was her fault." Zeta snapped at her elder before he could say anything. Damon sat by her side and waited for her to elaborate. "She said I can't be on any sports teams because I'm a vampire and that would be unfair." The pout on the little girls face had Damon melting and for a moment he was in awe if the creature and had to question why a vampire would leave such a successful creation.

 

 

"So you decided to throw her into a wall and crack her head open?" Damon quizzed receiving a snort from the young vampire who snapped her fangs in frustration.

 

 

"I pushed her gently in the direction of the wall and she tripped." The tone of her voice told Damon to be weary of pushing any further on the subject so he simply nodded and left her alone to calm down.

 

 

******

 

 

One of the many things Zeta enjoyed about having Damon as her elder was the American Centurion Black Card in her name. It was linked to her own personal account that, to her surprise, seemed to have no end to it no matter how much she spent.

 

 

This came in handy when she wanted to do things in secret, like rent a light green VW bug which she eventually bought and hid away in a storage shed off a hidden path in the forests of mystic falls. This was also the place she hid her many other items she'd bought a deemed important enough to her to hide from Damon just in case he ever wanted anything back.

 

 

This was what she was deep in thought about when she stopped dead in front of the town's small sporting goods store and saw a pair of black ice skates that made her smile at the thought of now having enough skill to skate well and without even trying. Without another thought she hurried inside and bought two pairs as well as gloves, tights and anything else she thought she might need before hurrying through the woods to her hide out.

 

 

 

"Zeta?" Someone called as she cut through the town square, making sure to go as far away from the boarding house as she could lest the older vampires follow her scent.

 

 

"Yes?" she asked reluctantly, turning to find herself facing Stefan and his group all of whom were stood in front of Caroline looking furious. The girl rolled her eyes and turned to leave but found her arm gripped by Stefan who frowned at her as if he couldn't understand why she was acting so stand offish. She liked Stefan most of the time but when he was with his friends he became overly sensitive and it irritated the young vampire who still had yet to as Damon likes to put it 'flick the human switch' which meant his sensitivity had become rather grating to the girl.

 

 

"Aren't you going to say sorry to Caroline?" Stefan asked quickly. Instead of replying she shook her head and yanked her arm out of his grip. Stefan sighed in defeat and let his brood mate hurry away, the group gathered around him and began to mutter about what she could be doing and why she was in such a hurry.

 

 

*****

 

 

 

It had taken Zeta all of twenty minutes to find an ice rink and perfect her skill, she span and jumped as if she'd been training all her life and was thrilled that many of the people skating had stopped to watch her practise. She threw herself into her new found hobby, testing the limits of her vampire abilities to see just how far she could push herself which to her surprise was quiet far.

 

 

"I assume your showing off because you're young and don't know how to blend in yet." Damon's muttered voice reached her ears and she stopped. If her heart had any use it would have dropped to her stomach as disappointment set in and she slowly made her way to where the tall, dark haired vampire was stood.

 

 

"How did you find me, I'm two towns over." Zeta said coldly to Damon who chuckled and held up her contract with the ice rink she'd signed so she could start training for competitions.

 

 

"Mrs Flowers said that a nice man had called to ask if my daughter could enter in the nationals or would I prefer to set up a training routine with him because you're very... very good." He said with an amused smirk that fell from his lips when he glanced at the entrance of the rink. A small group of angry people had gathered, all of whom had the same wet dog smell as Tyler Lockwood.

 

 

"Who are they?" Zeta mumbled. She could feel discomfort radiating off her elder which had her shifting uncomfortably next to him hoping to gage the situation.

 

 

"These are some of the werewolves that live here, we're supposed to give them warning if we come one their land." Damon snapped crossly at Zeta who realised she'd probably gotten him into a lot of trouble with the wolves. He indicated for her to get off the ice and stood over her as she swapped shoes.

 

 

*****

 

 

"If you wanted to ice skate you should have asked, I can get someone to build one for you, but no you had to be independent and go off and parade all over the wolves' territory." Damon snapped for what felt like the hundredth time as he sped the Ferrari towards the boarding house where Saint Stefan and his 'clique' were hanging out with Mrs Flowers.

 

 

"Then I would have no one to compete with, scratch that Caroline wouldn't let me do Ice skating because it's cheating even if I love doing it." Zeta snapped with a resentful glare which she shot at Caroline. After chucking her skates at Damon she span on her heels and rushed off looking for something to do.

 

 

Zeta found her way to the small river that ran through Mystic Falls and began following it until she came to the park area next to the falls, she sat quietly just listening to the sounds of the world around her. She knew she was being over dramatic and rude but surly she had the right to be, she had been killed and turned then abandoned only to be rescued by a strange brood who seemed to be made more of humans than vampire. The youngster sighed reluctantly and fiddled with her ring on her finger deciding to apologise, at least to Stefan and Damon but she wanted to enjoy the fading sunlight for a moment so she gazed up at the golden sunset as it slowly faded to purple. She almost missed the light footsteps of an unfamiliar vampire closing in on her but she tilted her head to the left to see a tall elegant vampire dressed in a simple black suit and tie with a silky black shirt underneath.

 

 

 

"Hello there." The boy said with a smirk. His handsome face and British drawl making Zeta forget what she had been planning for the rest of the day as he took his hands out of his pockets and swaggered over to her.


	4. The Problemi brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a cross over with Hemlock Grove, I simply picture Bill Skarsgard and Thomas Brodie-Sangster as the Problemi brothers.
> 
> Also themes of death/ vampire draining humans (Just a heads up <3 )

Zeta had calmed down over the last few weeks and had even managed to being controlling her abilities to the point of being allowed onto the cheerleading team as long as Stefan or Damon were around to help her should she need it. While she didn't directly apologise to Caroline, Zeta had defended her when several new girls attempted to boot her off the squad which the entire group took as progress seeing as her first attempt at apologising to Stefan resulted in her getting frustrated and punching him hard enough to knock him across the room.

 

 

She'd also asked Damon about the mysterious vampire boy who seemed to pop up every now and then. She knew his scent but could never track him down, she was almost convinced she'd imagined him when bodies started appearing again. Once she'd convinced everyone it wasn't her but in fact the strange vampire boy she'd seen at the falls surprisingly, with the help of Caroline, the group set about finding out about anyone that matched the boy description.

 

 

"I don't think we'll be able to find them unless they leave more bodies." Damon muttered bitterly. Even if he'd never admit it Zeta could feel the irritation of having strangers on their territory and it kicked her into a higher gear as she stood from her chair with a determined expression similar to Stefan's.

 

 

"We can do it, I'll go and see if he'll turn up again I see him now and then." Zeta offered, vanishing before anyone could complain. Damon indicated for Stefan to follow her and the brother's set off leaving their humans in the hands of Mrs Flowers.

 

 

**********

 

 

"Are you looking for me darling?" The British accent hit Zeta's ears and she knew instantly it was her mystery boy. She raised an eyebrow as she saw the boy was yet again wearing an expensive looking suit, had he not been a vampire she would have found it odd but in the three months she'd been with Damon she'd learnt that most of the elite business men and women were vampires or similar creatures.

 

 

"Maybe." Zeta answered playfully making the boy smirk at her. He took a step forwards and jumped down from the picnic table he'd been stood on so that he was face to face with Zeta causing her to hold her unneeded breath.

 

 

"Oh, was the fabulous Zeta Salvatore simply board?" The boy asked his warm brown eyes danced with amusement as she ducked her head as if she could blush.

 

 

"I'm never board." Zeta offered back making the boy tilt his head to the side and chuckle lightly. He frowned and looked behind Zeta before fixing her with a nasty stare before turning, only to crash into Stefan as Damon burst through the tree line and grasped the boy by his neck.

 

 

"Well little William Problemi, I should have known it was you cause all this fuss." Damon snarled, his eyes turning dark as he bared his fully extended fangs. The boy patted Damon's chest and shoved him roughly in the chest causing the furious vampire to let go of him.

 

 

"Mr Salvatore it's been a long time, can't say times improved your self-control." William said with a chipper voice as he straightened his suit. He winked at Zeta which created an unearthly roar of frustration from Damon who looked as if he were about to tear into the youngster.

 

 

"Where's Richard?" Stefan snapped knowing the older Problemi wouldn't be far behind. William laughed as Damon pushed Zeta behind him as if he could physically block his fledgling's attraction to the British vampire who was enjoying every second of the confrontation.

 

 

"Around... I think he's playing with some little witch, she very cute but I don't really go for redheads." William met Damon's gaze and as soon as the hint sunk in Damon launched himself at William who quickly span out of the way and was at Zeta's side. Before either vampire could react William vanished into the forest with a flirtatious wink at the Salvatore fledgling.

*****

 

 

William shrugged off his jacket as he entered the lavish hallway of his home and smiled at his oldest brother who was sat on one of the sofas in the living room with a half-naked girl allowing him to drink deeply from her neck.

 

 

"How did it go?" He quizzed once he'd pulled away causing the girl to moan in disappointment.

 

 

"Alright, I've got the girl hooked and Damon's pissed that we're here but apart from that not much happened." William muttered as he lent on the doorway, his brother stood the girl on her feet and sent the blond over to his brother after muttering something to her.

 

 

The younger Problemi smiled kindly at the girl who took his hand and pressed it to her bra clad breast while tilting her head to he could reach the unbitten side. William pulled her close, whispering in her ear until she'd relaxed into him and sank his fangs into her neck causing the girl to moan as the venom of his fangs forced her to feel the same high she would have felt if they'd been having sex.

 

 

"We'll need her if we're going to go through with the plan." Richard muttered as he entered the room and pulled the semi-conscious girl from his brother who growled lazily. Unlike William who found it fun to toy with his food while it was alive, Richard liked to drain them dry often leading to Richard stealing William's food as he came close to leaving whoever he was draining unconscious.

 

 

"It won't be easy, she's attached to him." William muttered as his brother threw the dying girl to the floor, he shrugged and looked at his brother who passed him a half full glass of whisky.

 

 

"So just get her to become attached to you." Richard said quickly, missing the point his brother had been making.

 

 

"No he claimed her, she probably didn't know how to feed and had to be shown." William muttered as he poured himself a glass and headed to the foot of the stairs.

 

 

"I can't believe elder make fang holes for their Fledglings it's disgusting." Richard muttered making his brother laugh as he vanished up the stairs to his room.

 

 

******

 

 

"Why do I have to avoid them he didn't seem that dangerous." Zeta moaned as Damon refused to let her out of the boarding house. He had a hand firmly pressed against the door despite the fact that Zeta had begun splintering the door around the handle as she continued to tug on it.

 

 

"They are dangerous, they kill anything in their way including other vampires." Damon snapped quickly. He'd spent time with Richard and William when he'd first turned, in fact he spent his entire 'ripper stage' caught up in their euphoric blood haze that they still hadn't grown out off.

 

 

"So I'm dangerous to." She replied quickly, the hopeful tone in her voice made Damon smile as her wide brown eyes stared up at him.

 

 

"There older than Elijah Mikaelson, which mean more powerful." Damon said quickly, he'd forgotten he had yet to teach her about the four Original vampire families that were practically royalty among their kind. Unfortunately the brothers were the last of the Problemi family meaning the other Originals were rather fond of the boys, anyone who tried to kill them ended up hunted to near extinction.

 

 

"Who?" Zeta asked dropping her hand from the door as she was over taken by curiosity. Damon indicated for her to follow him and retrieved a picture from Mrs Flower's office. Despite there being many adequate witches throughout America most vampires came to Mrs Flowers which meant making peace with the Mikaelson's several years ago.

 

 

He pointed to each person in the picture that she didn't know a listed of their names before putting it back in the office. When he returned to the living room he found it empty and the cool breeze running through the house told him Zeta had vanished, hopefully she'd get to her hide out before the Problemi's found her wondering around Damon thought to himself as he sighed and glanced at the old witch who was stood in the kitchen door way watching him carefully.


End file.
